


Worship

by Glenorama



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glenorama/pseuds/Glenorama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all gods are immortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Take Me to Church." All credits go to Hozier for his song. Alternating POV between Akihito and Asami.

_“My lover's got humor_

_She's the giggle at a funeral_

_Knows everybody's disapproval”_

He gave me a sideways smile, trademark smirk playing upon his handsome features. Standing in front of the grave and “offering his respects,” I found it horribly ironic that the wife of the deceased was profusely thanking him for taking such good care of her husband when he had been the one to put the man in his grave in the first place.

_“I should've worshipped her sooner_

_If the Heavens ever did speak_

_She is the last true mouthpiece”_

He gave me a resigned look of understanding. He knows that this is an inevitable part of my life, but it never stops him from speaking his mind. It has been eight years since our fateful encounter, and yet somehow I never tire of his company. Despite all these years, despite the taint of my very existence, he has managed to maintain his purity and honesty, and I cannot stop myself from indulging in him.

_“'We were born sick,' you heard them say it_

_My church offers no absolutes_

_She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'”_

“His liabilities outweighed his assets,” Asami husked in my ear that night by way of explanation that night, fingers embedded in my ass. “His usefulness expired.”

_“The only heaven I'll be sent to_

_Is when I'm alone with you”_

In a fit of boldness or madness—I couldn’t tell—I met his fiery gaze squarely, tilting my head up and to the side. “Is that a premonition of the future?” I dared.

I gasped as he shoved his two fingers in roughly, picking up speed. In my lust clouded mind, I heard him chuckle darkly. “Depending on how you look at it, you’ve been more of a liability than anything since the beginning. But I must say I’m quite appreciative of your assets.” I hissed as he sharply tweaked a nipple, leaving reddened imprints. “You needn’t worry about your usefulness.”

He withdrew his digits and lined up his heavy length against my stretched opening and thrust in hard, stealing the breath from my lungs. “Bastard!” I rasped, hands fisted in the sheets, helpless against the onslaught as he slammed into me with an almost painful ferocity.

He bared his teeth in a semblance of a smile, purely masculine edging on bestial, triumphant as a conqueror. I could not tear my eyes away from the devil.

_“I was born sick, but I love it_

_Command me to be well”_

I’m addicted to this boy. I want to chain him to me. Tighten his leash. Lock him up and tie his existence to mine so that we are so inexplicably entwined that he cannot live without me. But that is not possible. It would break his spirit, and that is above all unacceptable.

But little does he know that just as I want to possess every fiber of being, this rare and beautiful creature has tamed the beast.

I pounded into Akihito’s pliant body with the goal of imprinting myself into his deepest recesses, reveling in his moist velvety channel that gripped my cock with a vengeance. I bent over and sealed his open, panting mouth with mine, slipping my tongue into the sweet cavern, tasting him.

_“Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God, let me give you my life”_

I felt myself teeter closer and closer to the precipice as Asami nailed that sensitive point within me. Every nerve was on fire as I locked my feverish eyes with his burning ones. Self-preservation screamed at me that this man was dangerous, but curiosity and my adrenaline-junkie-self won and kept me coming back every time.

HIs empire is built upon the corpses of both the innocent and corrupt, founded on half-truths and cleverly worded promises, polished with sophisticated refinement. I know nothing substantial on the man—merely his habits, likes and dislikes, and that sometimes he comes home smelling faintly of blood and soap, and yet he knows all my secrets, every detail of my life. There was a time when I thought this was the best case of unfairness, but now it doesn’t matter. Asami has become far too important. No matter how twisted all of this is, even if everyone else says we are committing a crime, this is worth it. If it came to it, I would plunge into the abyss with him just as he threatened.

Tremors racked my body as he sank his teeth into the juncture of my neck and shoulder, my lips parting in a silent scream as my _petit mort_ swept through me. My vision whited out, ecstasy and pain racing through my veins. _Oh God!_

_“If I'm a pagan of the good times_

_My lover's the sunlight”_

He was glorious, the moonlight and artificial lights catching in his blonde hair, illuminating gold and silver. His back arched, tense at a bow string, his dick shooting thin, sticky strands of white across his slender, pale torso. Akihito’s hole clamped down hard on my engorged member, both desperately trying to suck me in while repel me.

_“To keep the Goddess on my side_

_She demands a sacrifice”_

He kept going, expression wild and manic, his thick steeliness opening me up, burrowing into me. I almost feared we would become stuck together, but for a split second, I thought it might not have been a bad thing—we would become one then.

I felt my cock swell again from his rough administrations. His large, strong hands were everywhere, stroking, squeezing, pinching. Asami swiftly flipped me onto all fours, not missing a beat, ramming into me with increased fervor, demanding more from my body. I heard the slick squelch of our copulation and felt the slap of his balls against the curve of my ass, and I shuddered at the obscenity, balls drawing tight. Saliva trickled down the side of my mouth while I panted. _Almost there._

_“That looks tasty_

_That looks plenty_

_This is hungry work”_

More. More! MORE! It was not enough. He was the finest feast I had the pleasure of ever dined upon. Sweat beaded on my brow as I strove to bring Akihito to completion once again. I sated my hunger on the expression of complete abandon as I leaned over and turned his face towards mine for a wet open kiss.

_“Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God, let me give you my life”_

Once again, Akihito clenched hard around me, trying to milk me till it bordered agony. With a final slam of my hips, I let my control slip, emptying into his convulsing heat, marking him, branding him. With him, I had experienced hell, and it was heaven. _God!_

The room was quiet except for our labored breathing. No words were spoken. They weren’t necessary. We both understood what was not said and the feelings unshared.

Right now, at that very moment, I was undeniably at my most vulnerable. If he had wanted, he could so easily slip a knife between my ribs, like how so many others had tried before him, and I would not have cared. I pressed my lips to the back of his head, covering his smaller form with mine, holding him close, thanking him for existing, for staying, for keeping me from losing myself in the abyss, for everything I could not say.

Despite the blood that paints my hands, by some miracle he can make me forget the monster within. And each time we join, I am anew.

_“No masters or kings when the ritual begins_

_There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_

_In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_

_Only then I am human_

_Only then I am clean_

_Amen. Amen. Amen”_

 


End file.
